


Defused

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: This post happened.It's short and almost half-assed but I hope you like it, Rune. ( / u\)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> [This post happened.](http://viisivarvaslaiskiainen.tumblr.com/post/155248767023/neck-kissing-is-like-heaven-except-it-mainly)
> 
>  
> 
> It's short and almost half-assed but I hope you like it, Rune. ( / u\\)

Deadlock growled, his engine rumbling threateningly. His field whipped around him; harsh pulses, rough waves.

He was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in their apartment, arms crossed over his chest. His vents roared as he tried to cool himself down. His jaw was tight as he clenched his teeth together, his neck and shoulders taut with tension.

The whispered words across the room still echoed in his head.

_“How could Wing be with him? He’s a **Decepticon**.”_

_“I bet he’s nothing but a nuisance.”_

_“With those fighting skills? Yeah.”_

_“Shh. He’s watching.”_

The walk home had been unpleasant, to say the least. He silently cursed everyone and everything around him and fought the urge to just lash out.

Fortunately, he managed to keep his temper under control. Though, just barely.

The jet sighed and left whatever he was doing and walked to his angry lover. He wrapped his arms around Deadlock’s waist and rested his chin on the shoulder that felt like it was being held up too high. He also felt something else in the grounder’s field. Something that stabbed Wing’s own. Something that made Wing feel bad.

“I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry for what you heard in the Citadel”, he murmured into Deadlock’s audial, “And... I wish you know that I don’t think like the Knights there.”

The growl that welled from the speedster wasn’t reassuring.

Wing sighed and tightened his embrace, “Rest assured, Deadlock”, he whispered, “I’m not like them.”

 _That’s right_ , Deadlock reminded himself. _I don’t need the approval of those assholes._

The kiss Wing planted on the back of Deadlock’s left finial had both of his finials twitch and perk up slightly from their drooping position. Wing’s warm, soothing field helped to calm down Deadlock further as they stood in silence.

The growling faded away as Deadlock slowly melted into the touch and the white mech continued to kiss the finial, his cheek, his jawline and finally his tense neck.

A shiver travelled down the bi-colored mech’s spine as Wing brushed his lips along his neck, planting soft kisses up his neck. He bit down on his lower lip but couldn’t fight the sigh from escaping his lips, his arms coming to rest on top of Wing’s.

The soft kisses turned into light nips and nibbles all the while Wing pressed closer against the grounder’s back.

The anger that roiled in Deadlock’s field a moment ago, was now replaced by something else entirely.


End file.
